


Scandals Meet-cute

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: How did Dave and Blaine run into each other?
Series: Glee Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 1





	Scandals Meet-cute

** Dave and Blaine **

  
I don’t think I’d peg you to be here on Bear night,” Dave said she he sidled up to the bar next to Blaine.

“I needed a change,” Blaine answered. “Broadening my horizons if you will.”

“And drinking a beer,” Dave noted. “I’m impressed.”

“You should be, I’m awesome,” Blaine flirted.

“Awesomely pocket sized,” he agreed. “You here with anyone?”

“Nope, unpleasantly single,” Blaine replied. “You?”

“Keeping my options open,” Dave said.

“Anyone looking good?”

“I’ve got my eye on someone,” Dave confirmed. A moderately slow song came over the sound system. A few guys got their slow dance on, an excuse to push up against each other and let hands wander. “Care to take a spin?”

“Me?”

“Yeah mop top, come on,” Dave beckoned. Blaine grabbed his hand and moved with him out to the dance floor. Dave pulled him in close, hands on Blaine’s hips. Blaine in turn had one hand on Dave’s chest, and the other one his lower back. They swayed back and forth for a few moments before Blaine inched his hand lower to the top of Dave’s ass. Dave retaliated with a smirk, and both of his hands slipped into Blaine’s back pockets, pulling him in close. Dave practically purred in satisfaction at the way Blaine felt.

Blaine shifted his body so he split Dave’s legs with one of his own. They were slotted closer together now. “God I love the way you feel against me,” Blaine murmured.

“Mmm,” Dave agreed. “I bet you’d feel better here.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine heartily returned the kiss, standing on his toes to have better access to Dave’s mouth.

“So, your place or mine?” Blaine asks Dave when they break apart.


End file.
